How to Steal A Frozen Jewel
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Hey! So I got permission from Dimkaxo to use this idea I got from The Keepers, (Really good story, read it), so TA DA! Here it is! A bit long in the coming, admittedly. Before you ask, yes Hiccup is at fault at first. Then he comes round. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So...I did have an introductory chapter, but eh...hehe... I accidentally deleted it. Ahem. Soo...Stoick decided to attack Arendelle because it is rich in peace and land, he died...so yeah. Anyway read ahead!**

Elsa arose instantly and smoothly, wrapping her robe around her thin and tall figure, and told Kai who had entered telling her that enemy armies were arriving in the distance, to warn Princess Anna, and to take away the Gem of Holiness to the North Mountain. She herself changed into a dark green dress with a full skirt, slits in the sleeves to allow unladylike movement such as sword fighting, and put on a sword, covering it with a hooded cape, sliding on leather boots and pinning her hair back in a restrictive tight braid, strode to Anna's room, to be sure she was leaving.

"Elsa, I can't just leave you." Anna, fully dressed, crossed her arms and Elsa sighed.

"Anna if you don't, then the Gem of Holiness shall be stolen and desecrated. You know we shall be damned forever if we were to let that happen." Anna hung her head, then lifted it and said,

"Forgive me. I shall retreat to the North Mountain with the lowest of the Holy Gems. You know we are forbidden to touch the Holiest Gem." Elsa nodded and embraced her sister.

"Rush the evacuation. I must be the one to defend our kingdom. Go." Anna disappeared down the hallway and Elsa strode up to a high hill where a giant building glinted in the moonlight. Elsa pulled her hood up onto her head, covering her face in shadows, and laid her bow down by the doors, genuflecting before the large tabernacle that glowed with the light of Elsa's magic.

"My lord, my all, give me strength to defend Thee and preserve Thy dignity, not allowing men to blaspheme Thee." She murmured in prayer, then raised her voice in an ancient chant of her religion.

Hiccup led the attack, Stoick having been killed previously by the guards at the water's edge, and while the dragons wreaked ruin on the houses and village and people who were still there, having failed to join Anna's evacuation, he flew to the giant ice structure at the top of a large hill. **Suggestion, listen to Forbidden Friendship by John Powell, for HTTYD 1. It's perfect. **He dismounted Toothless and took off his mask before breaking the doors open with a blast of Zippleback gas. He went towards the tabernacle, but a tall hooded figure stopped him, standing between him and his target.

"Move." Hiccup growled, commanding the hooded woman to move, and activating his flaming sword. Surprisingly the woman didn't move, and she replied,

"I won't let you." Hiccup sneered, saying loudly,

"I shall take what I wish. You killed my father." The woman replied in a low voice,

"You attacked this kingdom of peace. If he was the one that led the attack, he deserved to die."

"He didn't deserve to die!" Hiccup shouted, then he was thrown backwards, hitting the ice wall with great force. He got up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Keep your voice low in the house of God." The woman hissed, her back clearly tense, and her fists were clenched.

"Who are you to defend the kingdom of Arendelle?" Hiccup growled, drawing his sword once again.

"The Queen, faithful to her religion of Catholicism and faithful to God. Meet the Snow Queen." She hissed, still keeping her voice low in respect of the obviously higher Presence in the room. Hiccup drew closer, and said dangerously,

"There are three Gods, Odin, Loki and Thor, not one." Elsa shook her head and said, gripping something under her cloak,

"There are three persons in One God, the infinite Mystery of the Holy Trinity. That is the core belief of Roman Rites, and it is the only true religion."

"I believe you."

"Then leave." Elsa replied, tightening her grip on her sword beneath her cloak.

"Not without what I came for." Hiccup shoved her away and walked towards the tabernacle, but Elsa whipped a thong of leather around his legs and pulled them out from under him.

"If you touch that Gem, I will kill you." She stood before him and the tabernacle, her hooded face still not in the open, her body in a defensive stance, and Hiccup stood, saying once he regained his balance,

"You can try." Hiccup swung his sword, intending to kill her, but Elsa whipped her arms out from under her cloak, holding a sword with both hands, and met Hiccup's sword, causing it to ring and fly back. Elsa's eyes shone through the darkness of her hood in anger at Hiccup's offensive actions, and Hiccup felt a chill run down his spine. He swung his sword again, and Elsa parried, swinging her sword and striking multiple blows on Hiccup's sword, making him step back a few times. (Elsa had been sword fighting for the past six years; since she was a teenager, actually.) Hiccup was no match for her, and he ran out of the Church, mounting Toothless and summoning the other dragons. They flew over, the other dragon riders following as well, and Hiccup instructed them to fire on the building. Before they could however, ice trapped the army of dragons; covering them in impenetrable ice even for dragons.

"Give up now Hiccup, and no one shall be harmed." Elsa's voice rang out from above them, and they looked up; they saw her on a high balcony, her hands outstretched, and Hiccup considered for a second.

"Never!" He shouted up, and Astrid gasped.

"Hiccup, I'm not going to help you with this." She said, and flew away. Hiccup glared after her, then turned to the other dragon riders.

"Anyone else want to leave?" He asked, and they all shook their heads. They rose into the air, up to where they were level with Elsa, and she seemed to sigh.

"Very well; you declared this on yourself." she said, then an icy hell unleashed on them. Elsa shot ice at Snotlout, freezing Hookfang's wings and freezing his rider to his seat. She trapped them under ice, then turned to the other dragons, easily defeating them. She then turned to Hiccup and said,

"This is your last chance, Hiccup!" She said, and Hiccup scoffed.

"And you'll do what? Kill me anyway? No thanks!" He shouted, and that seemed to anger Elsa. She was anything but unjust. She swept her hands up and ice wound all around Toothless' body, trapping him. Toothless' eyes widened and his pupils grew big, begging Elsa not to kill him. Elsa hesitated, looking at his innocent green eyes, then whipping her hand, slamming Hiccup against the wall and pinning him down, then flicking her wrist, brought Toothless onto the balcony, unwrapping the ice from around his body, and he purred appreciatively.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You really don't know Catholics, do you? Or when to give up." Hiccup lifted an eyebrow and Elsa flipped her hand downwards, making Hiccup slide down to the ground. She held out her hand to Toothless, and he pushed his head against her hand, then allowed her to get on him. Elsa flew him down to the ground where Hiccup was, and slid off immediately, summoning guards with a horn on her hip. She kept a hand on Toothless, and said when the guards arrived,

"Take him to the cells, but make sure he is not in pain." The guards nodded and the captain asked,

"What of the dragon?" Elsa looked down at Toothless and smiled softly, though no one could see it because of her hood.

"He will stay with me. I'm sure Anna will be more than happy to help me care for him." Elsa snapped her fingers, and the ice around Hiccup's waist disappeared.

"Go." Elsa commanded. The guards took Hiccup, and Toothless looked up at Elsa, whining slightly. Elsa sighed and bent down, rubbing under Toothless' chin.

"Look bud, He tried to take my kingdom. I can't trust him. Maybe he'll convert, eventually, but you can't try to rescue him, okay? His dad died in the stupid attack on us, and he changed, not in a good way. He blinded himself to the fact that it was wrong to attack us. Understand?" Toothless' eyes grew sad, piercing Elsa's heart, but he warbled and rubbed his nose against her cheek, saying he did. Elsa sighed and hugged him, then stood.

"Now come along. I can't wait for you to meet Anna." Elsa chuckled,

"Prepare to be ambushed, Toothless."

**Whee! I finally finished this chapter! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa! Elsa, what is that?" Anna asked as she entered Elsa's room, and pointed at Toothless.

"This is Toothless. He's the dragon of the Chief who attacked us." Elsa explained.

"Wait, aren't dragons supposed to be mega loyal to their riders?" Elsa sighed and gave Toothless a piece of chocolate.

"Well, I think Toothless could sense that the Viking, Hiccup, was doing something he shouldn't, so he's obeying me, as long as my punishments for Hiccup are just." Toothless warbled and nudged Elsa's palm with his snout. Elsa smiled and rubbed under his chin. Anna smiled as she watched her sister pet the dragon, and said,

"Hey, who knew you had such a talent with dragons?" She teased, and bent down to pet Toothless, who sniffed her, then allowed her to pet him.

"I don't think he likes me as much as he likes you." Anna laughed as she rubbed his head, then she stood, hearing Kristoff call her from outside.

"Well see ya later, Elsa and Toothless." Anna disappeared out of the room, and Elsa slid off the chair, sitting next to Toothless and petting him as she contemplated how to bring Hiccup back to the light. She sighed and gave Toothless another piece of chocolate, then told him as she rubbed under his chin,

"I'm going to lay down, okay bud? Come stay by my bedside, don't go anywhere." Toothless jerked his head up and down, and Elsa laughed.

"I'm going to assume that means you understand. Well, come on." Elsa got up and sat down on her bed, her dress crinkling up underneath her, and Toothless sniffed the prosthetic foot she had gained the previous week from a fight with assassins. Elsa sighed and pulled her legs up onto the bed, covering it with her dress.

"Don't tell Anna. She'll kill me. It doesn't even hurt that much. Besides, it's pretty cool." Elsa turned on her side and fell asleep, not noticing when Toothless softly jumped onto her bed and curled up next to her, purring in his sleep.

(Elsa's prosthetic was like Hiccup's. She'd made it herself, and she was rather proud of it, because she'd won the fight against the assassins, also known as Snotlout...and Astrid. She returned them to Berk.)

When Elsa awoke, she was warm. She hadn't been warm when she woke up since Anna had last slept with her, when they were children. She turned and saw Toothless on her bed, his head on the pillows, and a purr reverberating from his throat. Elsa smiled and rubbed the Night Fury's head. Toothless woke up and turned his head lazily towards Elsa, and nosed her cheek with his snout.

"Aaaww...you big softie." Elsa murmured, and Toothless' purrs increased.

"Well, let's go get something to eat, shall we?" She got off the bed, but fell when she landed on her prosthetic. Toothless jumped off and shoved his head under her arm, helping her up.

"Thanks." Elsa murmured, and she straightened, regaining her balance with Toothless' help. She walked to the kitchens, Toothless walking next to her, and gained from the cooks a picnic basket and a separate sack filled with Toothless' favorite fish. Once outside, Elsa got on Toothless, put her prosthetic in the saddle, and they took flight, flying to a secluded lake. Elsa gave Toothless the fish, and ate her own lunch.

After their lunch, Elsa leaned against Toothless' side and murmured,

"Guess we should go see about Hiccup, huh Toothless?" Toothless warbled, and she got on him, flying back to the town, and they went down to the dungeons, where Hiccup was. Before the door of Hiccup's cell, Elsa bent down before Toothless and rubbed his head, telling him.

"You have to stay out here, okay little guy?" Toothless warbled sadly and rubbed his snout against her cheek. Elsa sighed and stood, going into the cell. Hiccup wasn't chained to the wall or anything like that, but Elsa had been obliged to freeze the mechanisms in the keyhole so that he couldn't pick the lock. She closed the door behind her, freezing it shut again, and asked Hiccup,

"Are you willing to learn our religion now?" Hiccup looked up from the book Elsa had given him about their religion, and he closed it softly.

"Yes." Okay, Elsa had _not_ been expecting him to say yes. She nodded, and said,

"Do you wish to begin directly? If you want to convert, it will take a long time to read all the religion books and comprehend them." Hiccup nodded, and Elsa turned, opening the door.

"I will send a priest here immediately." She told him, and the second the door was closed, she fist pumped the air, and hugged Toothless.

"He's going to do it, Toothless! He's going to become a Catholic! Because once you start learning about the Catholic religion, you can't help but love it." Toothless frolicked around, and Elsa laughed at the dragon's silly antics.

**YAY! Hiccup's going to become a Catholic! We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight, now won't we? Lol, just quoting. See ya LATER PEEPS!**


	3. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
